Flor de Outono
by TaiNatsu
Summary: O destino resolve dar uma segunda chance para o dragão dos doze signos, mas será que ele estará disposto a enfrentar Akito novamente?
1. Chapter 1

**Flor de Outono**

"Sei que já tentei de tudo 

_Sei que já não quero mais lembrar_

_Só não sei como dizer pra mim_

_Toda vez eu me pergunto_

_Quem será que pode completar_

_Esses versos mudos que escrevi_

_Pra tentar me convencer_

_Que eu consigo sem você_

_Respirar enfim_

_Um momento só pra mim_

_E deixar_

_A vida acontecer"._Versos Mudos – Marjorie Estiano.

O movimento nas ruas era intenso, as pessoas passavam rapidamente enquanto ele apenas caminhava distraído com as vitrines. Hatori ia a pé até seu escritório, isso porque alguma outra força o impediu de pegar o carro esta manhã, seria a força do outono que chegava sorrateiramente? Enquanto estava absorto em seus pensamentos, ele não viu o que ocorria no quarteirão da frente.

Uma garota corria de cabeça baixa, segurando um grande volume de papéis em uma das mãos ao mesmo tempo em que tentava tirar algo de sua mochila totalmente aberta. Ela atravessa a rua sem nem ao menos olhar para os carros no meio, tanto foi a pressa que nem mesmo viu Hatori em seu caminho e se chocou com ele, fazendo os papéis e sua mochila caírem no chão.

Hatori sentiu alguma coisa macia bater em seu braço esquerdo e ao virar seu rosto para trás viu a garota desastrada que não o tinha visto. Até pensou em dizer alguma coisa mal-humorada, mas as feições exóticas da menina o paralisaram.

Ela tinha grandes olhos castanho-escuros emoldurados pelos curtos cachos dourados que lhe chegavam até o pescoço, que se contrastavam com a delicada e fina franja que lhe escondia a testa. Usava um uniforme colegial verde um pouco amassado, a saia do conjunto era um pouco mais curta, o que mostrava as longas pernas torneadas, fazendo-a uma cabeça mais baixa que ele. As feições delicadas completavam o belo corpo em um tom de creme, não muito branco, nem muito bronzeado. O que lhe dava o ar exótico era ela parecer um pouco selvagem, exatamente como um cavalo, por mais pura que seja a raça, sempre manterá o ar indomável daqueles que ainda vivem soltos pelos campos.

"- Meu senhor, desculpe-me!" – disse a voz suave e doce da garota, curvando o corpo em sinal de desculpas – "Eu sou uma desastrada mesmo! Peço-lhe que me perdoe por ser tão distraída".

"-Ah... Tudo bem... Eu também não tinha visto você... Permita que eu ajude..." – falou, se abaixando para catar os papéis espalhados pela calçada.

"-Ó... Muito obrigada, senhor... Muito obrigada mesmo..." – agradeceu, se abaixando também.

Realmente a quantidade de papéis era imensa, enquanto os recolhiam em silêncio, Hatori percebeu que havia alguns desenhos, e um em especial lhe chamou atenção. Era de um cavalo-marinho. Ele o pegou e mostrou á jovem.

"-Você que desenhou este animal?" – perguntou, lhe dando o desenho.

"-Sim! Ele é meu animal preferido!" – disse com entusiasmo.

"_Grande coincidência..."_ – pensou o moreno. Ele a olhou nos olhos e percebeu que estes se encontravam inchados e vermelhos, sinais de que estava chorando há pouco tempo.

Os dois terminaram e se levantaram, Hatori estava se virando para retomar seu caminho quando a voz suave da menina lhe invadiu os ouvidos.

"-Desculpe incomodar novamente, senhor, mas viste algum vidrinho de remédio pelo chão enquanto recolhia meus papéis?" – perguntou, pressurosa.

"-Remédio? Não, não vi. Provavelmente deve ter rolado até o bueiro quando sua bolsa caiu... Era algum medicamento importante?" – perguntou, ele estava com um pouco de pressa, não poderia chegar atrasado no trabalho.

"-Sim, era meu remédio para ansiedade, eu tenho que tomar no horário certos se não me... vem... uma... falta de ar..." – disse, colocando a mão no peito, era como se alguma coisa lhe apertasse a garganta, impedindo de respirar.

"-A senhorita está bem?".

"-Ó, claro... Daqui a pouco passa, é só eu descansar um pouco, porque depois eu posso até desmai..." – foi a última frase que pronunciou antes de desmaiar, batendo a cabeça com força no chão.

"_Era só o que eu precisava..."_ – pensou, enquanto verificava se a menina estava bem, afinal era sua obrigação de médico cuidar de quem precisasse – _"Mais problemas do que eu já tenho"._

OoOoOo

Ela abriu seus olhos lentamente, sua cabeça rodava, enquanto sua visão se acostumava com a claridade extremamente branca do local, foi percebendo que estava em um tipo de consultório, deitada em uma cama.

"_Ah não... Desmaiei de novo..."._

Levantou-se rapidamente, uma péssima idéia, sua visão se embaçou novamente e antes de despencar,sentiu-se amparada por um par de mãos fortes.

"-Pode ir parando, mocinha! Você ainda está fraca, sente-se aí" – disse Hatori, conduzindo-a até a cama.

Ela olhou um pouco confusa para Hatori, ele agora usava jaleco branco e óculos de armação preta, a expressão carrancuda um pouco maior do que antes.

"-O senhor é o homem que me ajudou na rua não é? Você é médico?" – perguntou, lembrando-se das feições de Hatori, não seria muito difícil esquecer aquele par de olhos verdes.

"-Para sua sorte, sim" – respondeu, enquanto colocava o estetoscópio nos ouvidos para examiná-la – "Respire fundo".

"-Sim! Muito obrigada, doutor" – agradeceu, frisando a palavra doutor, um grande sorriso se formando nos belos lábios.

O moreno se demorou um pouco nos pulmões da garota, antes de retirar o aparelho dos ouvidos e lhe dar o resultado.

"-Você está bem, talvez esteja com um começo de tosse, por isso vai ter que tomar isto de oito em oito horas e quero que volte daqui a quatro dias, certo?".

"-OK. Quanto eu devo ao senhor?" – levantando e pegando sua bolsa.

"-Dever? Não custou nada..." – respondeu.

"-Mas eu preciso lhe compensar pelo que fez pra mim! Aceite meu dinheiro, pelo menos o custo do remédio" – disse retirando algumas notas da carteira, enquanto Hatori as recusava com as mãos.

"-HARRY! CHEGUEI!" – gritou um garoto loirinho bem fofinho, abrindo a porta com estrépito – "Hiiii... Desculpa, Harry, eu não sabia que você estava com paciente" – se desculpou rapidamente, dando meia-volta.

"-Tudo bem, Momiji, ela já estava de saída" – disse, enquanto pegava algo em sua mesa – "Tome, é meu cartão".

Ela olhou o cartão, onde estava escrito: Hatori Souma. Ela sabia que conhecia esse sobrenome de algum lugar. Ergueu a cabeça com um enorme sorriso nos olhos.

"-Sim, Dr. Hatori! Meu nome é Natsu Takashi! Muito prazer por conhecê-lo e obrigada novamente por ter cuidado de mim".

"-Não foi nada... Eu vou pedir para o Momiji te levar até a porta, a propriedade é grande, poderá se perder..." – disse um pouco desconcertado, aquele sorriso era extremamente cativante.

Hatori chamou o pequeno loirinho e ele a levou alegremente pelo caminho. Natsu o achou muito fofo, como um coelhinho.

"-Você é amiga do Harry?" – perguntou.

"-Ah... Não... Nos conhecemos hoje na rua, eu passei mal e ele me ajudou..." – respondeu timidamente.

"-Ah... sim... Você está muito doente?" – perguntou novamente, preocupado.

"-Nada de mais. Foi apenas um desmaio, ele já me receitou um remédio, eu vou ficar bem" – acrescentou ao ver a cara de aflição do pequeno – "Por que se preocupa? Nem me conhece bem...".

"-Bem... Quando uma pessoa fica doente temos que nos preocupar, mesmo sendo desconhecida, não é?" – respondeu, olhando nos olhos ainda inchados de Natsu.

"-É... Quem dera que todos fossem assim, não é?" – disse, enquanto chegavam no final do caminho – "Obrigada por ter me trazido até aqui, Momiji!" – fazendo um pequeno cafuné na cabeça do menor.

"-Não foi nada! Eu gosto de ajudar os outros! Tchau, Natsu!" – despediu-se com um aceno exagerado da mão.

"Tchau, Momi!" – acenou de volta, enquanto ia embora, não sabia porque, mas se afeiçoou ao garoto, sem falar naquele senhor médico...

OoOoOoO

Quatro dias depois...

Momiji estava a caminho da escola cantarolando e saltitando quando resolveu ir por um outro lado, quem sabe até chegaria mais rápido. Andou mais um quarteirão quando passou em frente à uma escola que então nem sabia que existia.

Era um pouco velha, mas grande; os alunos estavam entrando e conversando e em um canto estavam três garotas rodeando uma outra, todas de uniforme verde._"Parece até o uniforme daquela garota..."._ Uma das garotas começou a falar e gesticular grosseiramente retirando um pequeno colar da outra com um sorriso de triunfo, ela tinha um olhar triste e pedia para que elas devolvessem. Momiji reconheceu aquele olhar, era o da Natsu, brilhante e extremamente abatido, ela colocava as mãos no rosto, lágrimas rolando e manchando sua pele.

Por fim, elas se cansaram de perturbá-la e saíram. Natsu saiu correndo e virou a esquina, Momiji ficou preocupado e a seguiu, encontrando a loira agachada em um beco escuro, abraçando os joelhos com as mãos, se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado.

"-Você tá bem?".

"-Ah... Oi, Momi... Não muito... Acho que você viu a cena ali atrás... É assim todo dia..." – respondeu erguendo a cabeça e enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão e olhando para o loirinho, estava branca feito cera, tanto que até ele percebeu.

"-Natsu, você tá muito branca... E tá queimando de febre!" – colocando a pequena mão na testa dela. Natsu tossiu, uma tosse seca e forte – "Você não tá bem mesmo! É melhor chamar um médico!".

"-Ah... Não precisa... eu vou ficar bem... Além do mais você também precisa ir pra escola, não pode perder seu tempo aqui..." – sussurrou praticamente, sua força estava se esvaindo como se tivesse aberto uma torneira e ela escorria rapidamente – "Vá que eu irei ficar bem..." – de repente tudo foi escurecendo, Momiji saiu de foco e sentiu o chão frio sob sua nuca.

"Ai meu Deus! Preciso chamar socorro! Eu vou ligar pro Harry! Será que você vai melhorar?" – pegando o celular de dentro da bolsa, olhando desesperado para o corpo inerte da loira.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Oi zente! 

**Sei que eu to sumida, mas agora que eu troquei meu monitor, poderei escrever os capítulos atrasados e responder aqueles montes de reviews que estão lá... **

**Hoje (15 de novembro de 2005), estava eu trancada em meu quarto, segurando meu leãozinho de pelúcia e olhando distraidamente para meu mini system, quando me veio na cabeça essa história, acho que é porque eu tinha acabado de ler o Furuba 5; pra variar eu chorei, fico muito sentimental quando fala da história do Hatori, eu realmente quero que ele fique feliz com alguém no final (De preferência a Kana... mas já que não pode...), então me veio na cabeça essa personagem, sem imaginação para um nome melhor eu coloquei esse mesmo, eu gostei dessa história, pois ainda virão **

**muitos segredos á tona...(Tá bom... nem tantos assim¬¬)**

**Criatividade hoje: 0,0001.**

**Sentimentalismo no último essa semana... Eu lhes aconselho nunca assistirem o programa do Gasparetto quando o assunto diz respeito ao modo seu de agir para com as pessoas¬¬**

**Um dos pedidos finais (Sim, UM dos) é pra vcs não confundirem as fics da TaiNatsu e Pime-chan histéricas e malucas do Lilo Inútil Return com nossos trabalhos individuais... Geralmente eu sou romântica ao excesso e sensível e a Pime é meio dark... ela adora uma coisa Angst...**

**Agora o último: Deixem reviews para deixarem uma autora feliz! Sim, muitas reviews fazem os dedinhos no teclado trabalharem mais rápido!**

**Bom, quem ainda não viu, eu gosto de ter amigos pelo msn, portanto se quiserem uma amiga nova, me adicionem á vontade, nem precisa pedir viu!-**

**Muito obrigada por terem lido até aqui, bjinhus na pontinha do nariz e até o próximo cap ou fic!**

**Sayonara! **


	2. Bem Vinda á minha vida

**Flor de Outono Cap 2 – Bem vinda á minha vida**

"Vivemos esperando... Dias melhores

Dias de paz, dias a mais, dias que não deixaremos para trás...". (Jota Quest – Dias melhores)

"-Ah! Você acordou!".

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, avistando enormes pupilas castanhas e um sorriso angelical. Algo indicava que tinha algo errado; seu corpo pesava, mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, sentia-se fraca demais para pronunciar palavras e seu tórax doía demais, como se estivessem pressionando algo contra ele. Finalmente tomou noção de que estava em uma cama de hospital; talvez pelo aspecto do recinto ou pela incessante dor em sua mão por causa de ter uma agulha enfiada em sua veia.

"-O-oi..." – conseguiu pronunciar finalmente, passados alguns minutos, mas o pequeno movimento de sua boca fazia sua caixa torácica lancinar incrivelmente forte – "Momi...".

"-Não! Não fale! Você está muito fraca..." – pediu o loirinho, sentando-se ao seu lado. Natsu apenas consentiu com a cabeça – "Sabe... Eu fiquei muito preocupado. Quando você desmaiou àquela hora... Eu quase tive um piripaque! A única coisa que eu pensei foi em ligar pro Harry. Ele chegou rapidinho, sabe, acho que até ele ficou um pouco nervoso! Quando estava te examinando, ficou branco que nem cera e te levou correndo aqui pro hospital...".

"Você está aqui desde ontem. Eu fiquei tão preocupado que nem fui á escola, a Tohru ficou nervosa porque eu faltei, mas tá tudo bem agora! Você tá melhorando. O Harry ficou todo tempo aqui, cuidando de você. Depois ele que se vire com o Akito..." – Momiji estava contando alegremente, gesticulando exageradamente com as mãos; Natsu ficou um pouco vermelha ao ouvir que o senhor Hatori tinha ficado cuidando dela. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquilo surgiu em sua face e, do mesmo modo que veio, foi embora e Momiji nem percebeu – "Mas... Natsu... Por que você se deixou ficar assim? O Harry disse que você está com anemia profunda e pneumonia... Eu não entendo..." – perguntou, se levantando da cadeira e chegando mais perto da cama.

"-Ah... Momi... É uma história tão grande..." – sussurrou.

"-Eu quero ouvir!" – pediu, em tom de súplica.

"Tá bom vai... Eu moro nessa cidade há muito pouco tempo, na verdade eu sou de uma cidadezinha do interior. Eu e meu pai viemos para cá porque ele se separou de minha mãe e precisava fazer um tratamento, ele tinha hepatite. Minha mãe nem ligou, sabe. Ela me odiava sem um motivo explícito, apenas não conseguia ficar perto de mim... Sempre que me via, ou me batia, ou me xingava Tenho certeza que deus graças a Deus quando nos despedimos...".

"Quando chegamos aqui, foi difícil para nos acostumar, mas estávamos conseguindo nos virar. Meu pai começou o tal tratamento e o remédio era muito forte. Ele emagreceu vinte quilos; de noite ele tinha muita tremedeira e febre, tanto que tinha dias que eu ficava acordada ao seu lado para ver se ele precisava de mais uma coberta ou do remédio novamente. Aquilo mexia muito com a cabeça dele, quase beirando á insanidade, ás vezes ele ameaçava de me matar com a vassoura, mas eu sabia que era por causa do medicamento e levava na boa...

Mas tantas vezes pensando nele eu acabei por esquecer de mim. Comia muito pouco, tinha dia que nem almoçava e vivia até o dia posterior só com o café. Eu virava as noites ao seu lado e tinha que sair de madrugada para ir á farmácia para ele. Na escola ninguém percebia o que acontecia comigo, afinal eu não tinha nenhum amigo. Você viu o que as meninas de lá fazem comigo...".

"-Mas, Natsu. Você se refere ao seu pai no passado, por um acaso ele..." – interrompeu Momiji, com as mãos apoiadas no colchão.

"É isso mesmo, Momi. Ele... morreu..." – conseguiu pronunciar antes que um pequeno soluço seguido de lágrimas viesse – "No dia em que eu desmaiei na frente do senhor Hatori, quando cheguei em casa, meu pai não estava, os vizinhos tinham dito que uma ambulância tinha chego e levado meu pai. Quando cheguei no hospital ele estava quase morrendo. Nem deu tempo de me despedir de meu pai. Nem houve cerimônia no enterro. Quando você me encontrou ontem, eu estava completamente acabada e abalada. Não sabia o que faria, estava sozinha no mundo..." – completou Natsu, enxugando seu rosto com as costas da mão.

Momiji estava escutando tudo com os olhos cheios d'água, não conseguiu se conter, e mesmo sabendo que era errado, a abraçou em um impulso.

OoOoOoO

"_-Que exame de sangue estranho..."_ – pensava Hatori enquanto se dirigia com o registro médico de Natsu até o quarto da mesma. – "Mas o quê...?" – exclamou em surpresa ao ver a cena á sua frente. Os dois loirinhos estavam se abraçando, ambos chorando. Uma de suas mãos acariciava o topo da cabeça de Momicchi, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos macios do pequeno e a outra estava em suas costas, o segurava com tal obstinação que parecia que não queria que aquele momento acabasse, como se nunca tivesse sido abraçada na vida. As duas pequenas mãozinhas de Momicchi entrelaçavam o pescoço de Natsu. Tal demonstração de afeto somente foi cortada quando o pequeno loirinho ouviu o baque seco da papeleta de Hatori ao cair no chão.

Ele olhava estático o pequeno sair do abraço e olhá-lo com culpa e a cabeça baixa. Mas algo estava errado. Os dois estavam esperando algo que não tinha acontecido. A transformação de Momiji em coelho. As prováveis respostas para aquilo eram: Natsu era um dos membros dos doze signos ou era um homem. A segunda alternativa foi rapidamente descartada pela mente dos dois. Sobrava então ela ser um membro da família Souma, uma pessoa amaldiçoada pelo espírito de um animal dos doze signos chineses.

"-Cavalo..." – pronunciou baixo o moreno, ele olhava instigante o rosto de Natsu, que por sua vez estava completamente confusa. Momiji tinha dado um baita pulo quando ouviu Hatori entrar no quarto. Será que era errado ele abraçar outras pessoas? Mas ela não via nada de errado, afinal, adorava ser abraçada e abraçar as pessoas – "Momiji, saia. Depois eu terei uma conversa com você".

"-Tá, Harry... Tchau, Natsu..." – assentiu com a cabeça baixa, acenou para a loira e passou lentamente pela porta, indo embora.

"'-S-Senhor Hatori... Eu posso explicar... Não fique bravo com o Momiji..." – implorou nervosa, foi encarada com uma expressão confusa de parte do moreno(Tai: do verdinho é que num ia ser, né... ¬¬ Vai ser moreno mesmo).

"-Ah... Pode ficar calma, não vou brigar com o Momiji. Apenas vim te examinar para ver se os medicamentos estão fazendo o efeito desejado. Agora respire". – disse Hatori colocando a ponta do estetoscópio no peito de Natsu.

OoOoOoO

Na sede dos Souma...

"-Eu quero uma resposta, agora". – exigiu Hatori, estava frente á frente ao chefe da família Souma, Akito. Depois do acontecido no hospital, ele se dirigiu rapidamente até a sede da família levando consigo o exame de sangue de Natsu.

"-Eu realmente não sei sobre o quê você está falando, Hatori" – falou Akito, com aquele típico jeito cínico.

"-Estou falando deste exame, da garota. Você sabe muito bem..." – respondeu, se contendo para não ficar nervoso com Akito, pois esse era o pior jeito de se lidar com ele.

"-Hum..." – murmurou, pegando o papel que Hatori lhe oferecia, apenas correu o olho pela folha e ergueu os olhos na direção do moreno – "Você não esperava que eu entendesse esse papel cheio de números e letras confusas, afinal, o médico aqui é você não é? Decifrar esses códigos é seu trabalho" – comentou, entregando o papel de volta para Hatori.

"-Sim... Este é um exame de sangue da menina chamada Natsu que eu atendi há poucos dias em meu consultório... Seu material genético é igual ao de todas as pessoas da família Souma..." – explicou calmamente, andando de um lado para o outro.

"-E daí? Ainda não estou vendo o porquê de você estar falando isso para mim, Hatori. Seja mais claro".

"-E daí que, o que faria um provável membro da família Souma não registrado como tal fora da cidade durante todos esses anos sem que ninguém soubesse?" – perguntou, parando em frente á Akito.

"-Hum... Acho que você me pegou nessa, Hatori. Se ela for mesmo um membro da família teremos que registrá-la... Francamente. Se você veio me chatear por coisa tão pouca..." – ameaçou, a raiva tomando conta de seu olhar.

"-E se eu te dissesse que ela é um membro dos doze signos? Se eu te disser que ela é o cavalo que até agora pensávamos que não tinha nascido?" – perguntou novamente, a expressão de Akito passou de cínica para um pouco surpresa.

"-Bem... Nesse caso teremos que trazê-la para a sede de qualquer jeito... E dar-lhe a incrível notícia que ela é amaldiçoada por um espírito de um animal, se é que ainda não saiba... Acho que você já sabe quem lhe contará, não é?".

"-... Sei... Eu. Nesse caso, teremos que combinar onde ela irá morar e quem será seu tutor, já que é menor de idade".

Um sorriso de satisfação passou pelos lábios de Akito.

OoO

"- ...E eu serei seu tutor e morará comigo" – concluiu Hatori.

Após a longa conversa com Akito, Hatori se dirigiu até o hospital. Momiji estava lá novamente, fazendo Natsu dar muitas gargalhadas; quando o moreno entrou pela porta do quarto, o loirinho lançou-lhe um olhar tristonho e saiu, como se já estivesse sabendo do que aguardava a nova amiga. Hatori puxou uma carteira e sentou, começando a contar toda a sina da família Souma. Akito tinha dito com muita satisfação que Natsu tinha que ficar aos seus cuidados, pois sabia que ele não gostava muito de companhia e encheção de saco em sua casa.

Natsu o encarava com uma expressão "tá, agora fala sério". Aquela história era extraordinária demais para ser verdade. Como, do nada, alguém poderia chegar nela e dizer todas aquelas coisas desconexas, pelo menos para Natsu, e achar normal, como se estivesse dizendo os exames que o paciente deveria fazer. Na verdade, pelo jeito que ele contava, parecia algo muito monótono, com o qual ele queria falar tudo rapidamente, para não tocar no assunto novamente.

"-Quer dizer... Que se eu abraçar um homem, eu irei me transformar em uma égua?" –perguntou, a descrença totalmente exposta em sua face – "Mas como se explica eu ter abraçado o Momiji e não acontecer nada?"

"-É porque ele também é um membro dos doze signos, assim como eu. Nós não nos transformamos se nos abraçarmos, por alguma causa inexplicável. Olha, eu sei que é uma coisa difícil de se acreditar..."

"-...É..." – interrompeu-o.

"-... Mas tenta entender: Doze pessoas da família Souma tem que conviver com isso desde criança, você já é grande, tem que pelo menos, se conformar..." – explicou, ou pelo menos, tentou.

"-Olha, vamos tentar imaginar que eu acreditei nessa ladainha. Eu vou ter que morar contigo mesmo?" – perguntou, se endireitando na cama.

"-Sim. E eu serei nomeado seu tutor pela lei, já que você faz parte da família Souma. E seu sobrenome será mudado também. Aos poucos você conhecerá seus novos familiares... E com o tempo se acostumará com sua sina, como eu, Momiji e outros..." – concluiu, satisfeito que a face da garota começava a transparecer um pouco de entendimento.

"-Ah... E quando eu vou embora? " – quis saber, o sorriso cativante voltando á sua face pálida.

"- Hn... Acho que amanhã você poderá ter alta... Se não se importar, eu já providenciei a mudança, só preciso de seu endereço, para pegarem suas coisas..."

"-Tá." – assentiu com a cabeça.

Hatori saiu do quarto logo após conferir a temperatura de Natsu e deu de cara com Momiji esperando ao lado da porta.

"- E aí, Harry?" – perguntou um pouco nervoso.

"-Ela demorou um pouco para entender, mas já aceitou tudo. Vai morar comigo...".

"-Jura? Ebaa! Agora eu posso ir lá ver ela?"

"-Pode. Mas não a estresse muito, lembre-se que ainda está doente." – recomendou, com o cuidado médico normal.

O pequeno saiu disparado. Esses dias seriam mais agitados para Hatori. Não por ter que cuidar de Natsu, mas porque teria uma mulher em sua vida, novamente. Só que um pouco mais perto, mais íntima.

OoO

No outro dia, seis horas da manhã, Natsu já estava acordada e a todo pique. Mal podia esperar para sair daquela cama. Estava até estorvando as enfermeiras, de quinze em quinze minutos, para saber quando Hatori viria.

"-Calma, querida. Seu namorado já virá." – disse carinhosamente uma enfermeira mais velha, depois se virou para outra, comentando – "É uma gracinha o jeito que ela se preocupa com o Dr Hatori, não é?"

"-N-não é isso não! Espera aí, a senhora está confundindo..." – falou rapidamente, tentando desfazer o mal-entendido. É claro que se importava com o senhor Hatori, mas é porque ele praticamente salvara sua vida.

Vinte minutos depois, Hatori chegou, sem o jaleco normal de médico, mas com uma roupa formal, que o deixava elegante até. Natsu já tinha trocado de roupa e estava sentada na cama, balançando as pernas impacientemente.

"-Demorei?" – perguntou, ao ver a euforia da loira ao vê-lo.

"-Que nada! Chegou na hora!"

"-Ah... Tá... então vamos?" – convidou, indicando a porta.

"-Claro... Ah... Senhor Hatori?" – chamou timidamente.

"-Sim?"

"-O... O senhor disse que pessoas amaldiçoadas pelos signos do zodíaco chinês... Podem se abraçar... Sem se transformar?" – perguntou, insegura.

"-É... Disse." – confirmou, achando aquela pergunta estranha.

"-Então... eu queria lhe agradecer por tudo que fez por mim!" – exclamou, correndo abraçar Hatori.

O moreno não esperava um gesto daqueles e ficou sem reação. Natsu o enlaçara com os braços na altura do peito; conseguia sentir as batidas descompassadas do seu coração junto ao dele. Hatori colocou sua mão esquerda nas costas da loira, de modo a retribuir o gesto.

Parecia uma coisa estranha, mas aquele abraço era tão reconfortante, que Natsu não queria soltar de Hatori. Ele era tão quente... Uma lágrima solitária rolou de seus olhos e foi amparada pelo tecido da blusa de Hatori. Mais que rapidamente ela se soltou do moreno, envergonhada, ao perceber que estava chorando ao colo dele.

"-Me... Me desculpe por isso..." – pediu, passando a mão pela marca molhada no tecido.

"-Tudo bem..." – falou. Nunca ninguém o abraçara com tanto carinho e vontade. Também porque Natsu fora a primeira que conseguira. Nem Kana tivera a oportunidade de enxugar suas lágrimas em seu peito.

"-De... Desculpe..." – pediu novamente, começando a andar atrás de Hatori pelos corredores do hospital.

OoO

A viagem até a sede dos Souma foi tranqüila. Quando Hatori abriu a porta de sua casa, Natsu entrou meio cautelosa ainda. Não era exatamente "a casa" , mas era impecavelmente limpa e arrumada.

"-Dá pra viver, não é?" – comentou Hatori, entrando, deixando as chaves em cima da mesinha de centro da sala e retirando o casaco e pedindo o de Natsu também.

"-Obrigada." – agradeceu, sentando-se no sofá.

"-Ah... Natsu, eu preciso dar uma última olhada em suas costas para ver como estão os hematomas."

"-Hematomas?" – repetiu, não sabendo do que ele falava.

"-É, hematomas. Você ficou com uns roxos nas costas bem na altura dos pulmões. Você não acha que ia sair de uma infecção daquelas sem nenhuma marca... Agora, por favor, retire sua blusa." – pediu, sentando-se ao lado de Natsu.

"-..."

Natsu estava um pouco receosa de retirar sua blusa na frente de um homem. É certo que não iria ficar totalmente nua, mas sentia uma pontadinha de vergonha.

"-Que foi? Está com vergonha? Não precisa ficar... É como se fosse uma consulta normal." – tentou acalmá-la. A loirinha conseguiu vencer a vergonha e retirou lentamente sua blusa do uniforme, afinal não dera tempo de conseguir outra roupa. Sua pele se mostrou ser bem branquinha e macia por debaixo da roupa. Estava tudo certo até que Hatori percebeu que as marcas se encontravam abaixo do sutiã de Natsu.

"-Ah... Natsu...Os hematomas estão embaixo do seu...Errr... Su... Sutiã..." – disse, um pequeno rubor aparecendo em sua face.

"-Eu... Você quer que eu a... abra ele?" – perguntou, seu rosto mais vermelho que um pimentão, de estar naquela situação, de algum modo, constrangedora. Não estava conseguindo pensar naquilo sendo uma consulta.

"-É..."

"-Ah... Você poderia abrir o fecho pra mim? É que eu não vou conseguir alcançá-lo... Ainda dói..."

"-Tá.." – consentiu, abrindo, com as mãos trêmulas, o sutiã branco. Finalmente conseguia ver os roxos e poderia prosseguir com seu trabalho. Encostou levemente os dedos frios sobre a pele quente de Natsu e faz uma leve pressão – "Aqui dói?"

"-Hn... Um pouco" – respondeu, sentindo um leve arrepio por causa do toque do moreno.

"-Sim... E aqui?"

"-Ai! Mais ainda..." – concluiu, ao sentir a outra mão de Hatori pressionar outra parte de suas costas.

"-Tudo bem... Pode se vestir agora..." – pediu, quase se levantando, mas se lembrou que se ela não havia conseguido abrir, com certeza não conseguiria fechar. Um pouco hesitante, ele pegou cada lado e os uniu, no fecho, roçando levemente sua mão na pele de Natsu; a loira quase que não conseguiu conter outro arrepio que lhe passou pela coluna. Ela colocou sua blusa, ainda sentindo o rubor que avermelhava a face.

"-Vou te mostrar onde vê irá dormir... Venha" – subindo as escadas indicando o quarto onde dormiria. Era grande, comparado com aquele em que vivia antes. Logo mais ao final do corredor era o de Hatori – "Agora eu vou ver se tem alguma coisa na cozinha, para comermos..."

"-Ah... Deixe que eu cozinho, senhor Hatori" – ofereceu, entrando na frente do moreno – "Não quero me gabar, mas eu cozinho muito bem"

"-Er... Tudo bem... eu te mostro onde ficam os mantimentos.."

"-Não precisa! Eu me viro!" – adiantou-se eficiente, descendo as escadas e indo em direção á cozinha.

Hatori estava entrando em seu quarto, quando ouve um barulho de louça se espatifando e uma voz feminina gritando: "Desculpa!".

Certamente, para Hatori, os dias iam ser mais agitados...

OoooOOooOOooOO

**Olá**

**Mais um capitulo postado em segurança! o/ E rapidamente até, pois eu estou amando fazer esta fanfic. Também, uma fic com o Haa-san... Nunca ficaria sem disposição!**

**Agora, acho que vocês merecem uma pequena explicação: Hn... É, de fato, eu assassinei a Rin o.Õ Na verdade, essa história me veio na cabeça bem antes de eu saber da existência dela... O mangá vem um pouco atrasado aqui em Pirassununga, digamos que tem uma diferença de quatro números... Mas não fiquem bravas, fãs da Rin, eu não fiz por gosto... Se bem que se fosse a Rin de Inu-Yasha eu mataria com muito prazer - Mas até que a Natsu de cavalo dos doze signos ficou bem.**

**Os sintomas do pai da Natsu que eu descrevi são reais... Meu pai tem a dita doença e aconteceu tudo isso com ele e um pouco mais, há um ano e meio mais ou menos... Sim, ele ameaçou minha mãe com a vassoura um dia... estranho... Mas ele não morreu não! o/ Ainda bem... ó.ò **

**Pra quem está sentindo a falta de Tohru e cia ltda, eles vão aparecer no próximo capitulo! Que está praticamente pronto na minha cabeça, por isso não irá demorar pra sair... Em comparação com o terceiro capitulo de Meu doce vampiro no qual em ainda nem comecei ¬¬**

**(Hn... acho que eu vou mudar meu nick para: andarilha solitária.. hehe... ultimamente estou muito sozinha e meio deprê... Sem amigas né... fazer o q. SEJAM MINHAS AMIGAS!)**

**Merry Christmas e Feliz ano novo atrasadíssimo! **

**Bjocas e obrigada por lerem (bjoca especial para Dark Angel Kurai, a famosa drika, que sempre me ajuda e é hoje a minha melhor amiga; também porque ela disse que eu adoro judiar de meus personagens... -)**


	3. Doce Rotina

Flor de Outono Cap 3 – Doce Rotina 

"Now it's just to late, and we can't go back

I'm sorry, I can't be perfect"

"Agora é tarde, e nós não podemos voltar atrás

Desculpe-me, eu não consigo ser perfeito" – Simple Plan - Perfect

O silêncio predominava no primeiro café da manhã que Natsu e Hatori passavam juntos. Os dois mastigavam lentamente a comida que ela preparou. A loira mantinha uma expressão calma em sua face, mas por dentro estava uma pilha de nervos. Não estava acostumada com aquele silêncio e parecia que Hatori estava bravo com ela. Após levantar a cabeça e olhar para o moreno diversas vezes, coisa que ele mesmo ignorava, resolveu quebrar o silêncio com sua voz melodiosa.

"-Senhor Hatori! Me-me desculpa! Eu não tive a intenção de quebrar a sua xícara! Eu lhe peço mil desculpas! Prometo que coisas assim nunca mais vão acontecer!" – disse, juntando as mãos e abaixando a cabeça rapidamente. Tal movimento fez um dos palitos voar e cair ao seu lado. Ela olhou assustada para Hatori que a olhava com um misto de confusão e surpresa. Pegou rapidamente o objeto caído e pediu mais desculpas. O coração praticamente disparado.

"-O que você está querendo dizer?" – perguntou, confuso.

"-É que eu... O senhor deve estar muito bravo por eu ter quebrado sua xícara! Aposto que era de estimação! Mas eu prometo que quando arranjar um trabalho eu compro uma igualzinha! Eu só quero que o senhor não fique mais bravo comigo! Esse silêncio estava me deixando afoita! Não gosto que as pessoas fiquem bravas comigo, sabe...!" – continuou, falando rapidamente, mas parou quando Hatori fez um aceno com a mão, pedindo que ela parasse de se desculpar.

"-Eu não estou bravo com a senhorita. Não sei de onde você retirou que eu poderia ficar bravo só porque você derrubou uma xícara minha. E é completamente normal eu ficar calado enquanto como. Não precisa se preocupar á toa. Além do mais a senhorita está doente e não deveria se exaltar tanto." – explicou calmamente, enquanto Natsu se acalmava ao ouvir que ele não estava bravo. Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente, voltando a comer. Hatori não sabia, mas já tinha visto alguém um pouco parecida com Natsu.

Terminaram o café e, mal Hatori saíra da mesa, Natsu já retirava a louça suja e limpava a mesa. Ela lavou e secou tudo rapidamente, voltando para a sala com um lindo sorriso estampando seu rosto. Parecia que lhe agradava, e muito, poder ajudar nas tarefas domésticas da casa de Hatori.

Sentou-se de frente para o moreno, que tinha pegado um livro para ler. Ficou observando ele virar calmamente as páginas, com os óculos um pouco abaixo da ponte do nariz, suas orbes verdes compenetradas no papel. Ele tinha retirado o paletó e afrouxado o nó da gravata, desabotoando dois botões da camisa, dando-lhe um ar mais despojado. Ela não tinha percebido como, mas estava praticamente hipnotizada com aquela visão do moreno. Estava pensando em ir até seu novo quarto e trocar de roupa, mas ficar ali observando-o pareceu-lhe mais tentador.

Quando deu por si, o moreno já tinha desviado seu olhar do livro e a olhava também. Talvez fosse porque estava tão imóvel, ao fato de que não tinha parado quieta desde que chegaram, fez ele desviar brevemente sua atenção á loira, que olhava Hatori com uma expressão serena no rosto. Natsu abaixou a cabeça, extremamente ruborizada.

"-A senhorita está bem?" – perguntou, estranhando a atitude da garota.

"-S-sim, senhor Hatori! E-eu vou para o quarto que o senhor reservou para mim..." – anunciou, se levantando.

"-Se quer se trocar, suas roupas que estavam em seu antigo apartamento, já se encontram no quarto. O banheiro a senhorita já sabe onde é." – comentou, se acomodando melhor no sofá, ainda olhando para a loira, que acenava com a cabeça, subindo graciosamente os degraus da escada que levavam ao andar de cima.

OoO

Entrou no quarto, ainda um pouco receosa, e sentou á sua cama. Era grande, o colchão era fofo e os lençóis macios. Tudo era azul. As paredes, o jogo de lençóis e até as cortinas. Os móveis de mogno se harmonizavam com a cor do local, balanceando os tons.

Natsu se deitou e pegou seu ursinho de pelúcia: um coelhinho rosa todo esfarrapado. Foi sua mãe que o tinha dado. Em uma época em que toda a família era unida. Abraçou-o forte, pensando em como tudo chegara naquele ponto. Em pensar que começou quando ela esbarrara em Hatori, fugindo da escola. Um sorriso surgiu automaticamente em sua face.

Apesar daquela expressão sempre séria e mal-humorada, ela sabia que por dentro ele devia ser uma pessoa que se importa muito com os outros á sua volta. Talvez fosse esse jeitinho que a fez ficar admirada pelo médico. Em pensar que ele era somente um médico da família Souma, na qual pertencia agora. Ele a atendeu, não cobrou nada e ainda queria acompanhar seu quadro médico. Naquele momento ela se sentiu um pouco culpada. Se tivesse voltado para o consultório no dia marcado, tomado certo os comprimidos, quem sabe não tivesse pegado uma pneumonia forte e ficado anêmica. Se bem que, se Momiji não a tivesse encontrado naquele beco, não estaria morando com Hatori e tendo uma família, da qual não conhecia muita coisa, mas era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Suspirou e se levantou vagarosamente. Aquela cama dava vontade de ficar deitada o dia inteiro. Abriu as portas do guarda-roupa e se assustou: desde quando tinha tantas roupas? Era uma coisa muito estranha. Poderia ser um presente de boas vindas ao novo membro da família. Eram peças tão lindas e os sapatos não ficavam pra trás. Seu pai nunca tinha dito que possuía uma família tão rica.

Pegou algumas peças novas, para fazer uma surpresa á Hatori e foi até o banheiro.

Provavelmente só havia aquele banheiro na casa. Em cima da bancada tinha muitos vidros de perfume e loções. Hatori era muito vaidoso. Ela abriu um que escolheu a dedo, virando a tampa vagarosamente, conhecia muito bem o quanto era desastrada. Levou o vidrinho próximo á seu rosto e inalou seu perfume. Com certeza Hatori tinha bom gosto, aquele aroma de musk era inebriante. Fechou seus olhos, a imagem do médico se formando em sua mente; o momento em que ele a examinava na sala, tocando levemente sua pele com sua mão, tal cautela parecia que Natsu era de louça frágil.

Abriu os olhos castanhos rapidamente, não acreditava que estava pensando daquele jeito sobre Hatori, os dois eram parentes agora! Aceitava que o tinha achado charmoso desde a primeira vez que tinham se trombado, mas isso já estava ficando fora dos limites. Na viagem do hospital até a casa em que se encontram, tinha flagrado a si mesma várias vezes olhando intensamente para moreno.

Fechou o pequeno vidro e o colocou no lugar. Despiu-se e tomou um banho, nem tão rápido e nem tão longo; secou-se e se vestiu com as peças de roupa que tinha escolhido antes, se olhando no espelho acima da pia. Tinha ficado uma bela combinação de tons, com certeza surpreenderia o médico.

OoO

Na sala, Hatori fechava o livro, colocando-o sobre uma mesinha ao lado do sofá. Passou a mão sobre o cabelo, tirando a franja de cima do olho esquerdo, mas a mesma voltando ao lugar de sempre. Observava o chão, a visão meio fora de foco. Pensava na loira que acabava de subir as escadas.

Era óbvio que se preocupava com ela, mas tinha algo mais. A cada vez que ela lançava aquele sorriso infantil e meigo, suas pernas fraquejavam um pouco. Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo novamente. Seria mais uma mulher que sofreria por ele. Apesar de tudo, achava que o destino já havia lhe dado felicidade demais para um membro dos doze signos.

Amou uma mulher em sua vida, já tinha sido o bastante. Mas era um pouco cedo para se tirar conclusões precipitadas. Apenas o tempo irá dizer o que realmente ele estava sentindo pela loirinha de olhos castanhos.

Mas uma coisa estava certa: Akito foi muito estranho em sua decisão. Não era possível se saber o que se passava pela mente calculista do moreno. Com certeza estaria arquitetando algo para Natsu. Não deixaria ela entrar para a família tão facilmente. Só restava á Hatori zelar pela égua dos doze signos, para que não sofresse muito nas mãos de Akito.

Levantou-se, arrumando sua camisa. Ainda precisava voltar ao consultório, Natsu estando em sua casa ou não. Ia chamar a loira, quando a viu descendo a escada.

Ela descia delicadamente os degraus. Usava uma saia de pregas sobrepostas que chegava um pouco acima de seus joelhos, em um tom lilás-claro; uma blusinha branca com babadinhos no decote princesa; uma sandália também branca, de tiras finas, fazendo suas pernas aparentarem ser mais grossas do que eram. O cabelo já seco, reluzia á luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas, fazendo os cachos mais dourados, dando o aspecto de fios de ouro. A pequena estava deslumbrante, apesar do modelito casual que vestia.

Hatori não escondia sua surpresa em ver Natsu tão bela e graciosa. Olhava-a compenetrado, há muito tempo que não via imagem tão linda sorrindo daquele jeito para si. Naquele momento era Natsu que estranhava o jeito que o moreno a observava. Corou levemente ao sentir as orbes verdes percorrerem cada centímetro de seu corpo, suas mãos que seguravam uma bolsa bege, ficaram um pouco inquietas e começaram a arrumar sua saia, em busca de alguma parte do tecido que estivesse desajeitada.

"- Senhor Hatori, há algo errado?" – perguntou um pouco receosa.

"- Ah... Não. Desculpe-me." – pediu, desconcertado pelo modo como olhava a garota – "Está muito bela, Natsu." – elogiou.

"-... O-obrigada... Senhor Hatori" – agradeceu, sentindo suas maçãs do rosto pegarem fogo. Ser elogiada pelo médico era um privilégio. Não era muito do seu costume dizer tais coisas.

"- Não precisa me chamar de 'senhor', Natsu. Apenas Hatori basta."

"- Sim, Hatori." – concordou, descendo as escadas, ficando frente á frente com o moreno – "Então... Vai á seu consultório hoje?" – perguntou, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

"- Sim, por que?" – perguntou desconfiado, algo no tom de voz esperançoso de Natsu dizia que ela esperava uma resposta negativa.

"- Ah... É que eu gostaria que o senhor me acompanhasse até minha escola. Para dar alguma justificativa pelas minhas faltas, sabe..." – contou, abaixando sua cabeça.

"- Tudo bem... Mas agora você não vai mais estudar naquela escola. Vamos transferi-la para outra. Em que outros membros da família Souma estudam... A não ser que você queira continuar na sua antiga escola..."

"- Não!" – quase gritou, só de pensar na possibilidade de poder sair daquela escola onde todas as meninas a odiavam, um fio de esperança brilhou em seus olhos – "Eu adoraria ir para uma escola em que pessoas de minha própria família estudam. Seria uma honra... Quando poderei fazer o teste para transferência?"

"- Bem... Não vai ser necessário, já que eu dei uma olhada em seu boletim, suas notas são exemplares, a escola não vai pedir um teste se olhar seu histórico." – declarou, olhando a loira ficar desconcertada com a notícia que ele olhara seu boletim. – "Não se preocupe, suas notas são muito boas mesmo. Olha, se quiser, poderemos pegar a transferência agora. Tenho tempo ainda." – se ofereceu, vendo aquela expressão feliz no rosto da loirinha.

"- Se não for muito incomodo para o senhor... Eu adoraria! Muito obrigada, Hatori! – disse, abraçando o médico abruptamente.

E a mesma cena se repete. O moreno se assusta levemente, não estando acostumado a tamanhas explosões de afeto. Mas por algum motivo, ele correspondeu ao abraço da menina, passando seus fortes braços por sua frágil cintura. Natsu, ao sentir o toque do moreno, apertou levemente mais forte suas mãos nas costas dele, encostando sua cabeça em seu ombro. Parecia um casal de namorados.

Passados alguns minutos, Natsu levantou sua cabeça, seu olhar indo de encontro ao de Hatori. Ele a olhava de um jeito diferente. Aqueles orbes verdes estavam transbordando carinho. Um sentimento que ele jamais pensaria que voltaria aos seus pensamentos. Foi uma coisa automática, impensada, mas ele foi se aproximando mais do rosto de Natsu, suas mãos ainda em volta de sua cintura, trazendo-a pra mais perto de si. A loira estava estranhando os atos do médico, mesmo sabendo o que ele realmente pretendia, mesmo sabendo que queria que ele completasse o gesto, colocou suas mãos sobre o peito dele e o empurrou um pouco.

Hatori, sentindo delicadas mãos de encontro ao seu peito, acordou do transe em que se encontrava. Talvez fosse por carência, mas não estava acreditando que quase tinha feito aquilo com Natsu, uma garota bem mais nova que ele.

Afastou-se um pouco, totalmente desconcertado. Passou a mão no cabelo, olhando meio perdido para a loira, que estava de cabeça baixa.

"- Perdoe-me... Eu realmente... Não queria..." – tentou desculpar-se, mas não encontrava palavras.

"- Tudo bem, Hatori. Eu... entendo. Não precisa ficar assim." – disse, fazendo um gesto para que Hatori se acalmasse, um sorriso calmo surgindo em sua face.

"- Ah... Tudo bem... Mesmo? Eu não devia ter feito isso com a senhorita... Me sinto muito culpado... Eu a deixei constrangida..." – perguntou, mexendo as mãos, inquieto.

"-Claro! Não fique se culpando. Já passou... Mas, que tal nos apressarmos agora, hein? Você acabará chegando atrasado em seu escritório." – sugeriu, puxando Hatori pela mão. Ela poderia estar esbanjando confiança, mas por dentro estava um tanto quanto insegura. Por um momento ela queria que ele a beijasse, mas estava muito cedo para que coisas assim acontecessem. Talvez fosse melhor que ela não o abraçasse com tanta freqüência daqui em diante.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça e pegou seu casaco e o de Natsu, abrindo a porta da casa.

OoO

No fim de semana...

Ainda era madrugada e Hatori estava sem sono. O médico se levantou e foi andando vagarosamente pelo corredor, odiava ficar com insônia. Passou pelo quarto da loirinha e percebeu que a porta estava aberta, o vento frio entraria livremente pelo quarto desse jeito, só piorando seu estado. Natsu provavelmente esquecera de fechar, do jeito que era desatenta. Ele olhou entediado e voltou para fechar a porta. Ao segurar a maçaneta, viu a pequena encolhida na cama, o lençol caído ao seu lado. Respirou fundo, entrou silenciosamente e pegou o pano. Antes de cobri-la, fitou suas belas formas sobre o pijama curto, coisa que evitava sempre que ela acordava trajando essas miudezas. Ela se mexeu levemente, ficando de bruços, tremendo um pouco mais.

O moreno se sentia estranho. Sentia-se estranho por estar no quarto da menina, de madrugada e olhando como a mesma era magnificamente linda. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não eram horas para ter esses pensamentos despudorados. A cobriu e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta ao sair.

Logo de manhã, Natsu já estava acordadíssima e preparava o café-da-manhã alegremente. Tinha acordado antes de Hatori, coisa que fazia sempre. Arrumou tudo certinho na mesa e subiu as escadas para chamar o médico. O incidente do começo da semana já tinha sido completamente esquecido pelos dois.

Estava mais eufórica por ser seu primeiro fim de semana como um membro da família Souma. Hatori havia lhe contado mais coisas sobre os outros membros, deixando-a mais curiosa para conhecê-los. Ainda mais que eles iam passar esse fim de semana na casa de Shigure, o cão do Juunishi. Também ficara sabendo de Tohru, uma garota que não pertencia á família e morava junto com Shigure, com a aprovação de Akito. Queria conhecê-la, ao que Hatori tinha dito que se pareciam muito, não fisicamente, mas no jeito de ser.

Chegou á frente do quarto do médico e bateu na porta. Ouviu alguém murmurar um "pode entrar" ou algo assim. Ajeitou o pijama: um conjuntinho roxo, sendo que o shortinho era extremamente curto, mas não podia fazer nada, apesar de não se sentir nem um pouco envergonhada de se vestir assim na frente das pessoas.

Abriu delicadamente a porta e deu de cara com Hatori vestido com apenas uma toalha em torno de sua cintura. O moreno acabara de sair do banho e secava os cabelos; apesar de estar se enxugando, algumas gotas de água ainda permaneciam em seu tórax definido, dando-lhe uma aparência incrivelmente sensual, bem diferente da sóbria habitual. Natsu desconhecia esse lado de Hatori, nem sabia que ele podia ter um corpo tão bem definido.

Mais que depressa, se virou, o rosto em fogo. O moreno apenas a olhava um pouco confuso, não sabia o porquê dessa atitude brusca.

"- Algum problema, Natsu?" – perguntou, terminando de arrumar sua franja.

"- Ah...! Não... É que eu não sabia que o senh... Você estaria nesses trajes. Desculpe-me, eu volto daqui a pouco, quando você estiver vestido." – disse rapidamente, colocando a mão na maçaneta, pronta para ir embora. Hatori, entendendo o motivo da súbita atitude de Natsu, soltou um sorrisinho.

"- Ah... Não se preocupe, eu não me importo. Mas já que está aqui, me diga o que quer" – falou, desviando seu olhar de Natsu, quando tinha fitado a loira seus olhos deram de cara com aquela peça minúscula, que dava mais ênfase á parte traseira dela.

"- Sim! Eu vim avisar que o café da manhã já está pronto! Se você já quiser descer..." – anunciou, se virando, sorrindo. O mesmo sorriso que deixava qualquer um sem fôlego.

"- Claro... Pode deixar, já estou descendo. Agora se me dá licença..." – concordou, mostrando suas roupas em cima da cama, indicando que iria se trocar.

"- Tá! Claro! Então... Eu vou me trocar também! " – disse, se retirando rapidamente do quarto do moreno, com o coração acelerado. Quase tinha deixado que Hatori visse o quão ficara maravilhada com seu corpo. Recompôs-se e foi até seu quarto, arrumando a cama e se trocando. Vestiu uma calça boca de sino jeans e uma bata azul bebê, de mangas longas, pois estava um pouco frio.

Desceu e esperou o moreno terminar de se trocar. Arrumou novamente os pratos, vendo se tudo estava perfeito. Não queria que Hatori pensasse que não sabia fazer as coisas direito.

O moreno desceu as escadas, vestindo um terno formal verde escuro, do mesmo tom de seus cabelos. A elegância sempre presente em seu jeito de vestir e de ser. Sentou-se á sua frente e começou a comer lentamente, como era de costume. Natsu não gostava disso. Estava acostumada á longas conversas no café-da-manhã, com seu pai, mas isso era apenas uma questão de tempo para que se acostumasse. Seu pai não estava mais entre os vivos e Hatori era sua família agora.

Passados alguns minutos, os dois já estavam dentro do carro e indo a direção á casa de Shigure. A loirinha estava agitada e não parava de se mexer.

"- Não precisa ficar tão inquieta. Quando os conhecer melhor, verá que não é preciso toda essa animação quando vier para cá novamente..." – comentou Hatori, começando a se incomodar com a inquietação da garota.

"- Ah... Sim. Desculpe-me, Hatori..." – respondeu de cabeça baixa, tentando se conter.

Ao chegar, Hatori estacionou o carro e falou para Natsu ir entrando, que iria pegar algumas coisas dentro do porta-malas. A loirinha consentiu com a cabeça e, ajeitando sua mochila em cima do ombro esquerdo, se aproximou da porta. Eles iam dormir lá hoje.

Ainda um pouco insegura, bateu na porta duas vezes. Após alguns instantes a porta se abriu, um homem colocou a cabeça para fora, verificando quem batia á porta. Seus olhos cinzentos se cruzaram com os castanhos brilhantes de Natsu e faiscaram levemente, enquanto que os da loira se assustaram e ela deu um passo para trás. Hatori chegou atrás de Natsu, estranhando o modo como se encaravam.

"- O que está acontecendo aqui, Shigure? Não vá me dizer que já conseguiu assustar a menina logo cedo..." – perguntou Hatori com a voz cansada.

"- Hã? Não... Eu não fiz nada, ainda... Ela é a Natsu?" – o moreno meneou a cabeça positivamente para Shigure e ele se virou para Natsu – "Então agora eu sei seu nome, não é, loirinha...?"

Natsu o encarava com uma expressão de susto e tremia levemente. Pelo jeito os dois se conheciam.

"- Hatori... Esse é o Shigure que você tinha dito?" – perguntou, se posicionando atrás do médico.

"- Sim... Por que?" – respondeu, confuso.

"- É que nós já nos conhecíamos... Se eu soubesse que ele era o Shigure da família Souma, não teria vindo... Ele já tentou abusar de mim quando eu estava indo para a escola... Ele passou a mão no... meu... bumbum..." – revelou, ficando levemente envergonhada.

"- Ah... Não foi pra tanto... Você não queria dizer seu nome... Eu apenas tentei induzi-la á isso..." – defendeu-se o cão, gesticulando com a mão.

"- Abusando de uma colegial? Francamente, Shigure, não pensei que você chegasse á tanto... Não se preocupe, Natsu. Ele não vai fazer nada com você aqui, pode deixar..." – o moreno tentou tranqüiliza-la, passando seu braço por cima do ombro da garota e lançando um olhar censurado para Shigure.

"- Ah... Então... Já que nos apresentamos... Vamos entrar, sim?" – convidou Shigure, dando passagem aos dois. Natsu foi na frente com Hatori bem colado á seu corpo. O médico murmurou um "depois eu preciso falar seriamente com você" ao cão, que sorriu sem graça, uma gota na parte superior da cabeça.

OoOoOoO

**Oi, zenteee!**

**volta gloriosa**

**Então... Ai, droga! Eu não queria ter que repartir esse cap ao meio, mas foi preciso... ¬¬ Primeiro pq fazia muito tempo que eu não atualizava e Segundo, pq iria ficar muito grande se eu colocasse tudo que eu queria só nesse cap aqui... Mas paciência... Intrigas e paixões só no próximo cap...**

**Gente, desculpa a demora! É que a escola nova está tomando muito tempo e imaginação de mim... Ç.Ç E ainda tem aqueles assuntos emocionais e talz... (lembranças dolorosas)... Então eu vou fazer uma coisa...! Eu vou dar mais ênfase á essa fanfic, pq eu tenho ela certinha na cabeça e ela não vai passar de seis caps, pelo menos eu acho, sabe... Mas, depois dela (por ordem de imaginação fértil) vem a Amor e Traição e depois Meu doce Vampiro... Essa última, pessoal... EU vou postar dois caps de uma vez, tá? É a que mais está recebendo comentários, sabe... E o povo tá aflito pra uma continuação... u.u**

**Peço lhes desculpas, mas eu prometo que não vou demorar pra voltar á ativa novamente, tá..! n.n**

**(Dedicado á uma pessoa especial... Bah, por mais que você me faça sofrer, eu sempre vou te amar, tá!)**

**Bjos, qianças!**


End file.
